


I can't do this anymore

by imanotaku



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016)
Genre: Boys In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, HollowHeart - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, One sentence prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imanotaku/pseuds/imanotaku
Summary: Enoch is done hiding his feelings, so he decides to act.





	

**Author's Note:**

> one shot made with the prompt/sentence "I cant fucking do this anymore" (I'm sorry but I don't remember where I saw it...)  
> Pairing: Enoch O'Connor/Jacob Portman  
> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just the fic!

Enoch O'Connor was finally done, the American boy pissed him off. Always acting like he's a hero, with those big blue eyes and messy dark hair. Leaning against the counter, with a cup of black coffee, he was talking with Olive, who had just woke up. And then, Jake walked in the kitchen, with messy hair and sleepy eyes. Enoch shivered, seeing the boy like that made him dream. Dream that maybe one day he'll wake up next to a sleepy Jacob. The Scottish teen stopped talking, focused on the boy walking slowly in front of him.

Olive, who quickly caught her friend's stare, grinned like crazy. Enoch elbowed her and gave the girl his most effective death glare he could do. But, to his anger, Emma was following right behind Jake. 'Did they sleep together? Were they in a relationship?' Enoch thought, panicking. One thing he completely hated was the feeling of being rejected. He was rejected by the people he should trust the most, his parents. Olive hissed when she saw Emma, listening to the muffled curses from Enoch. She was in this fight with Enoch and the fire girl was going to put Jake and her friend together. So, she made a quick plan.

Smiling, Olive grabbed Emma's arm and started heading to the dinning room, but not before she winked to Enoch and thought 'No way you're going to be in between them.'. Now Enoch and Jake where alone in the kitchen, with the dark haired teen looking away from the other boy, and said boy blushing slightly. 'Wait, he's blushing?' Enoch was surprised. Jacob reached for a cupboard, but he lost his balance and ended up falling into Enoch's arms. 'This is pathetic' Enoch thought, seeing a blush forming in Jake's face. The boy tried to leave his embrace, but Enoch wouldn't let him go.

"I can't fucking do this anymore." The Scottish teen turned the boy around so that they were face to face. Jake could feel the teens breathing on him and that made the American boy shiver. Enoch pulled Jacob into a kiss. It was a warm and passionate kiss, full of feelings. And, for the dark eyed boy surprise, Jake was kissing him back; fiercely. Grabbing Enoch's dark hair, he moaned, feeling like heaven. 

Millard, Olive and even Emma started applauding, happy that that Enoch and Jake were together. Even Miss Peregrine was smiling at that scene.  


End file.
